1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blindspot cameras and more particularly pertains to a new large vehicle blindspot monitor for alerting a driver of a person being in a blindspot and further permitting the viewing of the person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of blindspot cameras is known in the prior art. More specifically, blindspot cameras heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art blindspot cameras include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,424,952; 5,325,096; 4,260,980; 5,008,678; U.S. Patent Des. 302,966; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,124.
In these respects, the large vehicle blindspot monitor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a driver of a person being in a blindspot and further permitting the viewing of the person.